The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images to become ubiquitous. For example, user-produced digital photographs are posted to various Internet sites, such as web pages, social networking services, etc. for users and others to view. However, many images, such as photographs taken by a camera, can include various features unsatisfying to a user. For example, a face captured in an image may be too bright, have too much contrast, include undesired facial marks, etc. To improve images, a user commonly edit images directly by opening an image in an editor program and manually adjusting various characteristics of particular areas of the image, such as brightness, contrast, saturation, clarity or blurring amounts, etc. in areas such as faces, objects, or distinguishable areas.